villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Billy Numerous (Teen Titans Go!)
Billy Numerous is the fifth member of the H.I.V.E. Five and one of the main antagonists of Teen Titans Go!. He is a hillbilly boy with the ability to clone himself. He was voiced by Scott Menville. Biography In "Super Robin", Billy Numerous assisted The H.I.V.E. Five in robbing a bank by creating a bunch of clones of himself, who all passed big bags of money down from the bank to the getaway truck. In battle, Billy Numerous fought with Starfire. Billy Numerous surrounded Starfire with clones and Starfire used her laser eyes to vaporize all of them from existence, leaving the original Billy Numerous, burnt to a crisp. In "Artful Dodgers", The H.I.V.E. Five became a dodgeball team called The H.I.V.E. Fivers, but the only three members of the team, who actually got to play were Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, while Billy Numerous and See-More were benched in every game. In "Sideicked", Billy Numerous was hit in the face by a Batarang, thrown by Cyborg. He was also hitched up against the wall by one of the Batarangs, which Robin later freed him of. After Robin stopped fearing Batman, he started attacking the H.I.V.E., which included the act of hitching Billy Numerous and all of his clones up against the wall. In "No Powers", two Billy Numerous clones were slammed into the ground by Raven's walker. In "Power Moves", Billy Numerous faced off against Cyborg and Beast Boy. He made nine clones of himself and Beast Boy used Cyborg's head as a bowling ball to knock all ten Billys down like bowling pins. In "The H.I.V.E. Five", Billy Numerous took some time off from being evil to enjoy himself. He went to a baseball field and created tons of clones of himself to make for two teams, an announcer, and a crowd of screaming fans. Billy Numerous hit a home run and the baseball went right out of the park and landed on Raven's head, angering her. Raven flew over to the baseball field and attacked all of the Billys with a reign of demonic darkness as an act of petty revenge. Appearance Billy Numerous is a Southern hillbilly boy with a red suit and a big chin. He wears black glasses and has a division symbol on his chest. Personality Billy Numerous acts like a stereotypical redneck hillbilly. He acts nutty and goofy and provides comic relief to the team. Billy often communicates with his clones as though they were other people and even manages to hold up an entire relationship with all of them, being able to form a coherent baseball team and play a full game with them. This included making enough clones for an announcer, a hot dog vendor, and a large crowd. All of his clones stay perfectly in character and no matter how many of these clones he makes, he's able to operate them all at the same time, since all of his clones are technically their own organisms with their own personal mindsets. Powers & Abilities *'Self-Duplication' - Billy has the ability to clone himself multiple times. Gallery Billy and His Clones.png|Billy cloning himself Cyborg Gets Swarmed By Billy Numerouses.png|Billy Numerous and his clones swarming Cyborg and taking him down Billy Numerous Gets Seriously Hurt.png|Beast Boy seriously attacks Billy Numerous Baseball Team of Billy Numerous.png|Billy Numerous playing baseball against many clones of himself Raven Destroys Billy Numerous on the Baseball Field.png|Billy Numerous and all of his clones being attacked by Raven Billy Numerous Using Raven's Powers.png|Billy Numerous using Raven's cloak and obtaining her powers Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Supervillains Category:Dimwits Category:On & Off Category:Pawns Category:Comic Relief Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals